This invention relates to an assembly for transferring matter between first and second objects separated by a distance and to an emergency release coupling.
It is known to use an emergency release coupling with separable coupling portions in order to selectively connect and separate different conduit sections belonging to a conduit that is used to transfer matter between first and second objects separated by a distance.